Sashas Been Betrayed
by equestriangirl88
Summary: "Sasha wait!" I could hear them yelling for me to stop but I couldn't I had to get out of there. Disclaimer I do not own these characters or the songs.
1. Betrayal

"Sasha wait! " I could hear Paige yelling after me but I was done. I needed to get out of here so I headed to the one place I knew would bring me comfort. I headed for Charms stall.

As I looked back and thought about that night I started to wonder why for the millionth time.I didn't know why Eric had done what he did what he did but all I knew was that we were done and that Paige was no longer my best friend.

_Flashback_

I was on my way back to Winchester when I saw them. Eric and Paige, kissing they didnt know I was there so I stayed in the thought I was in our dorm room but I had forgotten my headphones in the stable and went back for had told me she was spending the night at Gina's one of her friends from cooking class but really she was out on a date with _my_ boyfriend. Thats when I got up and said "Nice to know how you guys really feel." Then I turned and ran back towards the stable I could hear them both yelling for me to wait but I didn't. When I reached the stable I called Heather and told her what had happened she told me to go back to my room pack enough stuff to last the week and stay in Julia's room I replied with a quiet ok and got up from the haybale I had been sitting on and trudged back to Winchester. Paige wasn't therewhen I got back and I was glad I told Livvie what had happened as I passed her office and she week was the worst week of my life.I completely ignored Paige and tried to talk to me but I brushed them off. At practice i went in at the last possible second to warm up and was the first person to leave. Heather was being awesome about everything and about letting me stay in the suite she shared with Alison. But by friday I was fed up with not being able to go to my own room so I went to Livvies office and told her what was going on and asked if their were any new transfers in need of a roommate she said not that I know fo so when I went back to Orchard I asked Stephanie and she said yes that there was and set me up to email with a girl na, ed Brit Chan. We got along great and I moved into Orchard and started decorating the room I would share with Brit.


	2. New Beginning

It was 6:30 in the morning and I was already up had eaten breakfast and came back my room that I would soon share with Brit Chan.

She wasdue to arrive in 2 days also known as Monday.

I had been painting organizing decorating and cleaning for a week.I was so excited. After what had happened with Paige i had to get out of Winchester.

There was a knock on the door. I stepped over some boxes and large rolls of duct tape and threw open the door to see my best friends HeatherAlison and Callie.

"We came to help" stated Heather

"Thanks guys" I smiled and stepped to the side so they could come in.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Callie

"Well Alison do you mind painting the bathroom? " I asked

"Nope" Alison replied

"Ok then Heather can you go around and put duct tape on all the door handles, window frames, door frames and floor trim?" I asked

Heather smiled and asked "Where's the duct tape? "

"Great thanks you guys and Callie you and I can start mixing the paint for the main room."

"Ok" Callie replied with a smile

We got to work I plugged in my ipod and turned on the Hunter Hayes and we all sang while we worked it was a ton of fun. When I looked at the clock I saw it was only 8:30 "Wow I thought it was later than that" I stated looking at Callie

"Yea we got alot done for only working for 2 hours" she smiled

Then we went back to work singing as we did so. About 11 o'clock we stopped and headed for the slice to eat lunch and after wards we went back to Orchard to watch a movie in Heather and Alisons suite.

After the movie was over Callie and I went back to my room and started to paint the second coat on the last wall.

"Thanks so much for helping" I told Callie

And she replied "What are friends for"

For the next day and a half I worked on putting the room together Heather Alison and Callie helped alot and by Sunday night all that was left was the few things Brit and I had decided to do together. As I looked around at the pale turquoise walls light pink trim and lavender colored furniture I smiled thinking that the past was the past and that this was my new beginning.


	3. Letting go and moving on

**_Disclaimer I do not own Phantom Stallion or any thing written Terry Farley._**

_Flashback_

I thought about how everything happened. I wish somethings could have gone differently than they had but at least I ended up where I was supposed to be. I looked over at my husband Jake Ely and smiled. We were on our way back to Darton from our honeymoon in Hawaii. Then the announcement that we were getting ready to land crackled over head. I gently shook Jakes shoulder to wake him up. "What time is it?" Jake yawned.

"Time to wake up" I told him.

That was three years ago and now Jake and I own our own ranch not far from our families ranches. I walked ddownstairs and wrapped around Jakes waist.

"Good morning" I murmured into his back. He twisted around and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning" Jake smiled

"What are you going to do today?" I asked

"


	4. Ready to Work

_Eric_

I stared at him and he stared back, neither of us said a word. Brit was the one to break the silence.

"Hi I'm Brit" she smiled politely at Eric.

"I'm Eric" he nodded. I just sat there and played with Charms mane. I glanced up once and saw Eric looking at me, I quickly looked away.

"So where did you guys ride to" Eric asked cautiously. Brit glanced at me and I shook my head, I didn't want Eric to know about my secret meadow. That's when I spoke up.

"I was showing Brit around the trails"

"Cool" Eric nodded again. Luna the stable horse Eric rode stretched her neck out towards Charm and Charm wanted to do the same but I held his reins tight, Eric did the same with Luna.

"Well we'd better get going Apollo and Charm are pretty tired" Brit explained

"Yeah Charm did really well at competition this past weekend so he really needs some rest, and Apollo might want to go back to his stall and get used to things" Eric replied. I just nodded. We split our ways and after we rounded the bend I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"You ok?" Brit looked at me

"Yeah I knew I would see him around eventually but I wasn't prepared for it" I looked down at my hands.

"Its ok, I don't know the whole story but I'm guessing he hurt you pretty badly" Brit put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Yeah he did" I grimaced. I loosened Charms reins letting him amble along and Brit did the same with Apollo.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brit asked

I sighed "I caught him kissing my best friend and ex-roommate"

"Oh my gosh, Sasha I'm so sorry I can't even begin to understand how that feels" Brit neck reined Apollo and gave me a one armed hug.

"Yeah I haven't spoken to either of them since, except for just now" I confessed

"Sorry I talked to him, I didn't know" Brit apologized

"Its fine" I gave her a smile

"Lets get these guys back to the stable, I think they deserve a treat" Brit said

"I agree" I said. We picked up our reins and nudged our horses into a trot. About ten minutes later we arrived back at the stables where we cooled, groomed, and fed Apollo and Charm.

"So do you want to go to the media center and watch a movie or have a night in" I asked Brit

"Hmmm I say... rent a movie and watch it in our room" Brit smiled

"I like it a combination of both" we high fived

"Ok so you pick up the movie and I will grab the snack selections" Brit suggested

"Sounds good" I agreed. When we got back to our dorm I showered first then put on a pair of black leggings, a lilac off the shoulder t-shirt with a silver glittery heart in the middle, and a pair of black ugg boots.

"What type off movie should I get?" I asked Brit

"How bout the first season of psych" suggests Brit

"Sounds cool I'll be back in a bit" with that I left. I pulled out my phone deleting old calls and texts as I walked. When I reached the media center I went to the movie rental section and grabbed a copy of the first season of psych. As I waited I line i felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Paige standing there with Eric. I turned around really fast and ignored the fact that they were standing right behind me.

"Sasha can we please talk" Paige begged. That was it I whirled around.

"No because you know what you did was your choice and that is none of my business, if you guys want to be together go right ahead because I really don't give a crap" I turned around and gave the guy behind the counter my id card to charge for the movie. Once he returned my id card and gave me the movie I stalked out of the building not caring that Paige and Eric were yelling after me.

"Hey" Brit looked up when I walked into the room

"What's wrong" She looked worried

"I saw Paige and Eric at the media center" I walked over to the DVD player and popped in the DVD.

"Ouch" Brit winced imagining how I felt.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well then you need a movi-cation" Brit smirked

I grinned "What the heck is that" I asked

"I'm not entirely sure" she replied. I burst out laughing and Brit soon joined me. That night we stayed up until we finished the entire season.

"That was awesome" I yawned

"Yep" Brit to yawned. We turned out the lights and got into bed.

The next morning I was up before Brit and I wanted to practice so I left Brit a note, grabbed my dance/gymnastics bag and headed to the gym. Nobody knew I was a dancer and gymnast as well as a rider so I didn't really tell anybody. When I got to the gym I went to one of the privet practice arenas and turned on my music. Then warmed up and got to work. I practiced everything from beam to bars but saved my favorite for last... Floor. I turned on my favorite song and let the music take over my body. I leapt, spun, twirled and jumped. Then I ran diagonally across the mat doing a round-off back-hand spring, tic-tock with a full twist. after I cooled down I went to the Sweet Shoppe for a iced coffee. As I sipped my coffee I let the events of the day before wash over me.

"Sasha?" I looked up and saw Jacob standing next to my table.

"Hey" I smiled "Have a seat"

"Thanks" Jacob sat across from me "I know you well so what's wrong" Jacob looked at me worriedly

"Nothing really" I lied

"Sash" Jacob looked at me with a stern look on his face

"Eric and I broke up" I stared at the table top

"Sash I'm so sorry" Jacob reached across the table and put his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah so am I" I looked up

"If you ever want to talk I'm here ok?" Jacob stared into my eyes.

"Thanks I'll definitely call you if I need to talk to someone" I smiled at Jacob

"I'd better get going Brit will be wondering where I am" I got up and so did Jacob

"Yeah I need to run to the book store so I'd better get going too" Jacob smiled and we split ways.

When I got back to the dorm Brit was in the showered so I put my dirty leotard and yoga shorts in the hamper and grabbed a pair of black cutoff shorts and a light purple tank-top with glitter flecks all over it.

"Hey when I got up you were already gone" Brit walked into the room and was drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym" I explained

"Oh cool" Brit nodded

"I'm gonna take a quick shower k" I told Brit

"K" she replied. After I got out of the shower Brit and I walked to the media center to return the DVD. As we looked for the second season of psych we chatted about horses.

"So do you ride western or just English?" Brit asked me

"Actually I ride English, Western, and I trick ride a little." I told her

"Really that's cool" She told me.

"What about you" I asked

"Just English" She confirmed

"Here it is" I held season two up triumphantly. We checked out the DVD and left the media center.

"Ready for a movie marathon later?" I asked Brit

"Lets go" she confirmed. We linked arms and skipped back to Orchard.


	5. Authors Note: Disclaimer

I realize that I haven't been posting disclaimers so here it is.

**Disclaimer I do not own Canterwood Crest Jessica Burkhart does and any songs mentioned in this book do not belong to me they belong to the artists who wrote them.**


End file.
